cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
ইঙ্গমার বারিমান
সুইডেনের সর্বকালের সেরা চলচ্চিত্রকার হলেন ইংমার বারিমান (ইংরেজিতে “বার্গম্যান” উচ্চারণ করা হয়)। তিনি একাধারে চলচ্চিত্র পরিচালক, চিত্রনাট্য লেখক এবং প্রযোজক হিসেবে কাজ করেছেন। ওটার তত্ত্বের আলোকে তাকে একজন পরিপূর্ণ ওটার হিসেবে বিবেচনা করা যায় কারণ সিনেমার প্রতিটি দিকে তার সৃজনশীলতা ও নিয়ন্ত্রণ থাকত। তার সিনেমার মুখ্য বিষয়বস্তু থাকে ঈশ্বরের অস্তিত্ব এবং মানব সম্পর্কের টানাপোড়েন। * জন্ম: ১৪ই জুলাই, ১৯১৮ – উপসালা * মৃত্যু: ৩০শে জুলাই, ২০০৭ – ফারো দ্বীপ * যতদিন সক্রিয় ছিলেন: ১৯৪৪ – ২০০৫ * সেরা সিনেমা: Det sjunde inseglet (দ্য সেভেনথ সিল, ১৯৫৭) সুইডেনের উপসালা শহরে বারিমান জন্মগ্রহণ করেন, বাবা ছিলেন লুথারান মন্ত্রী। খুব কম বয়সেই মঞ্চ নাটকের দিকে ঝুঁকে পড়েন। এমনকি ছোটবেলায় নিজে নিজে বাড়িতে পাপেট শোর আয়োজন করতেন। বারিমান স্টকহোম বিশ্ববিদ্যালয়ে সাহিত্য ও শিল্প নিয়ে পড়াশোনা করেছেন, এখানে থাকতেই প্রথম মঞ্চ পরিচালনা শুরু করেন। ছাত্রাবস্থায় বেশ কিছু নাটক পরিচালনা করেছিলেন, বেশ কয়েকটিতে অভিনয়ও করেছিলেন। কলেজ শেষে ১৯৪০-এর দশকে একটি মঞ্চের দায়িত্ব নেন এবং বেশ কিছু নাটক লিখেন। পরিচালনার আগে বারিমান চিত্রনাট্য লেখার মাধ্যমে চলচ্চিত্র জীবন শুরু করেছিলেন। তার প্রথম পূর্ণদৈর্ঘ্য সিনেমার নাম Fängelse (দ্য ডেভিলস ওয়ান্টন, ১৯৪৯)। আন্তর্জাতিক স্বীকৃতি লাভ করেন কমেডি Sommarnattens leende (স্মাইলস অফ আ সামার নাইট, ১৯৫৫) বানিয়ে। ১৯৫৭ সালে দুটি মনস্তাত্ত্বিক ও দার্শনিক সিনেমা বানান, Smultronstället (ওয়াইল্ড স্ট্রবেরিস) ও Det sjunde inseglet (দ্য সেভেনথ সিল)। সেভেনথ সিলের কাহিনী চতুর্দশ শতকের, যুদ্ধ শেষে এক নাইট তার অনুচরকে নিয়ে যুদ্ধবিধ্বস্ত গ্রামের মধ্য দিয়ে জন্মভূমিতে ফিরছে। এই যাত্রাপথে তার সাথে মৃত্যুর দেখা হয় এবং সে মৃত্যুর সাথে দাবা খেলা শুরু করে। এটাকে চলচ্চিত্র ইতিহাসের অন্যতম সেরা ক্ল্যাসিক হিসেবে বিবেচনা করা হয়। ১৯৬০-এর দশকের প্রথম দিকে বারিমান একাডেমির স্বীকৃতি পান। তার Jungfrukällan (দ্য ভার্জিন স্প্রিং, ১৯৬০) ও Såsom i en spegel (থ্রু আ গ্লাস ডার্কলি, ১৯৬১) দুটিই সেরা বিদেশী ভাষার চলচ্চিত্র হিসেবে অস্কার পায়। সমালোচকরা থ্রু আ গ্লাস ডার্কলি কে বারিমানের একটি ট্রাইলজির অংশ হিসেবে দেখেন, অন্য দুটি হচ্ছে Nattvardsgästerna (উইন্টার লাইট, ১৯৬২) ও Tystnaden (দ্য সাইলেন্স, ১৯৬৩)। ট্রাইলজি বলার কারণ এই তিনটি সিনেমাতেই ঈশ্বরের অস্তিত্ব, বিশ্বাস হারিয়ে ফেলা, ভালবাসা দেয়া ও নেয়ার ক্ষমতা, মানুষের পারষ্পরিক যোগাযোগের অক্ষমতা ইত্যাদি অধিবিদ্যক প্রশ্ন নিয়ে কাজ করা হয়েছে। অনেকে এই তিনটিকে বারিমানের “গড ট্রাইলজি” তথা “ঈশ্বর ত্রয়ী” বলেন। এছাড়া বারিমানের অন্যান্য গুরুত্বপূর্ণ সিনেমার মধ্যে আছে পারসোনা (১৯৬৬), মানব মন নিয়ে নিবিঢ় অনুসন্ধান যাতে বারিমান ফ্ল্যাশব্যাক, ড্রিম সিকোয়েন্স এবং দিব্যদৃষ্টির মত বিষয়গুলো নিপুণভাবে ব্যবহার করেছেন; Skammen (শেইম, ১৯৬৮); Viskningar och rop (ক্রাইস অ্যান্ড হুইসপারস, ১৯৭২); Scener ur ett äktenskap (সিনস ফ্রম আ ম্যারিজ, ১৯৭৩); Höstsonaten (অটাম সোনাটা, ১৯৭৮); Fanny och Alexander (ফ্যানি অ্যান্ড আলেকজান্ডার, ১৯৮২) এবং Efter repetitionen (আফটার দ্য রিহার্সাল, ১৯৮৪)। এর মধ্যে ফ্যানি অ্যান্ড আলেকজান্ডার সেরা বিদেশী ভাষার চলচ্চিত্র হিসেবে অস্কার পায়। তার মানে বারিমানের মোট তিনটি সিনেমা অস্কার পেয়েছে। ১৯৮০-র দশকের মাঝামাঝি সময়ে বারিমান চলচ্চিত্র ক্যারিয়ারের ইতি টানেন। কিন্তু টেলিভিশন অনুষ্ঠান ও নাটক পরিচালনা এবং মঞ্চের জন্য লেখা ছেড়ে দেননি। এছাড়া তার লেখা বইগুলোর মধ্যে আছে আত্মজীবনী “দ্য ম্যাজিক ল্যান্টার্ন” (১৯৮৮), স্মৃতিকথা “ইমেজেস: মাই লাইফ ইন ফিল্ম” (১৯৯৪) এবং আত্মজীবনীমূলক উপন্যাস “দ্য বেস্ট ইনটেনশনস” (১৯৯৩), “সানডে’স চিলড্রেন” (১৯৯৪) ও “প্রাইভেট কনফেশনস” (১৯৯৬)। বারিমানের পাওয়া অনেক অনেক পুরস্কারের মধ্যে আরেকটি উল্লেখযোগ্য পুরস্কার হচ্ছে “আরভিং থ্যালবার্গ মেমোরিয়াল অ্যাওয়ার্ড”, একাডেমি অফ মোশন পিকচার্স আর্টস অ্যান্ড সায়েন্সেস ১৯৭০ সালে তাকে এই সম্মাননায় ভূষিত করেছিল। ঋত্বিক ঘটকের অভিমত দাশ সম্পাদিত “চরাচর” পত্রিকার আগস্ট ২০০৭ সংখ্যাটা করা হয়েছে ইংমার বারিমানের ওপর। এখানেই বারিমান সম্পর্কে ঋত্বিক ঘটকের প্রচণ্ড নেতিবাচক কিছু কথা পেলাম। মুহম্মদ খসরু ঋত্বিক ঘটকের সাক্ষাৎকার নিয়েছিলেন এ সম্পর্কে। সে সাক্ষাৎকারেরই কিছু অংশ এখানে প্রকাশিত হল। উল্লেখ্য সাক্ষাৎকারটি আলাদা প্রকাশ করা হয়নি। মনিরুল মনির তার “ইঙ্গমার বার্গম্যান: চলচ্চিত্রে চিন্তাশীল আলোকসম্পাত” প্রবন্ধের একটি জায়গায় এটি তুলে দিয়েছেন। সেখান থেকেই নেয়া। মুহম্মদ খসরু: কোন এক লেখায় বার্গম্যানকে আপনি নকলনবীশ বলে উল্লেখ করেছেন। ঋত্বিক ঘটক: জোচ্চোর বলেছি। মু.খ: আপনি বলেছেন বার্গম্যান সব জিনিসকে খানিকটা ভাইকিংসদের ফিলসফির সঙ্গে মিলিয়ে চালাবার চেষ্টা করেন যাকে, আপনি চমক ছাড়া আর কিছুই ভাবতে পারেন না। আপনি “তিতাস”- এর শুটিং চলাকালীন এক সময়ে কথা প্রসঙ্গে বলেছিলেন বার্গম্যান হল শিল্পের জোচ্চোর। আপত্তি না থাকলে বার্গম্যান সম্পর্কে আপনার ব্যক্তিগত ধারণাটা একটু বিশদভাবে বলুন। ঋ.ঘ: বার্গম্যান সম্পর্কে বলতে গেলে অনেক কিছুই বলতে হয়। বার্গম্যানের দু’একটা ছবি ছাড়া আর সব ছবিই মধ্যযুগ, আদি মধ্যযুগ, ক্রুসেডের পিরিয়ড এবং তারও আগের পরিয়ড এগুলো নিয়েই সৃজিত হয়েছে। কেন হয়েছে? তার কারণ হচ্ছে যে সুইডেন হচ্ছে one of the last countries o be Christianized. সুইডেনে বিশেষ করে whole Scandinavia-তে ভাইকিংস ফিলসফি যেমন সারাজ, হালহালা ইত্যাদি একটা খুব ভিগোরাস ব্যাপার ছিল। তার সঙ্গে লড়াই করে ঢুকতে হয়েছে ক্রিশ্চিয়ানিটিকে। এখনও সেই কনফ্লিক্টটাকে althrough refer back করে continuously. যেমন ভার্জিন স্প্রিং, ভার্জিন স্প্রিংটা কী? আসলে ব্যাপারটা হচ্ছে একটা চার্চ স্থাপন করে তার পেছনে একটা মিথ্যা গপ্‌পো তৈরি না করলে তো লোককে আর টানা যায় না। সেই জন্যই গপ্‌পো ফাঁদা হয়েছে যে একটা বাচ্চা মেয়ে রেপ্‌ড হয়েছিল but she was so innocent যে সেখানে একটা spring grow করলো, এবং সেখানে বিরাট করে ক্যাথেড্রাল তৈরি শুরু হলো। এখন এর পেছনে একটা গুল তৈরি করতে না পারলে তো পুরুষদের জমবে না। সেই জন্য একটা গুল তৈরি করে- সে মেয়ে হেন তেন, আসলে কিছুই না। আসলে হচ্ছে যে একটা emotional surcharge না করে তো আর পেগান ফিলসফিকে আনা যাবে না। লোকের মধ্যে ঐ জায়গায় একটা পীর,ওখানে একটা দরবেশ, এখানে একটা গুরুদেব এই সমস্ত বিশ্বাস প্রতিষ্ঠা করতে হবে- উনি ছিলেন সেখানে, কাজেই এটা হয়েছে। এই যে গুল- এগুলো কী? What is the “Seventh Seal”? টেরিফিক। জোচ্চোর বলেছি এইজন্য- জোচ্চোর তো আর যাকে তাকে বলা যায় না। জোচ্চোর কাকে বলবে, one of the supreme brain, one of the supreme technician যে জেনেশুনে বদমাইশি করেছে। গাধাদের কাছ থেকে তো এটা আশা করা যায় না- যে জোচ্চোরি করতেই জানে না। If he does not know the truth, he cannot chest. So knowing fully well he is cheating. Do you follow me? সেই জন্যই তাকে জোচ্চোর বলেছি। মু.খ: কিন্তু তার কিছু ছবি যেমন ধরুন “Soul” ব্যতিক্রমধর্মী মনে হয়। ঋ.ঘ: টেরিফিক ছবি। শুধু Soul কেন, “The Face” ও টেরিফিক ছবি। শেষটায় আমার মনে হয় যেন ইগো থেকে বেরিয়ে এসে খানিকটা আজকের অ্যাগনিকে ধরার চেষ্টা আছে। “Silence” ও তাই। তাই বলছি যে series of film যেমন “উইন্টার লাইট”, “ওয়াইল্ড স্ট্রবেরিস”- ক্রিশ্চিয়ান ফিলসফির সেই ডাক্তার- সেই স্টিগমেটারের চিহ্ন, ক্রসের চিহ্ন, সিম্বল সমস্ত বিবলিক্যাল। এই জিনিসগুলি O don’t like. মু.খ: এটা তো সোশ্যাল কনশাসনেস এর ব্যাপার। ঋ.ঘ: এখানে সোশ্যাল কনশাসনেস কোথায়? সেভেনথ সেঞ্চুরি কি এইটথ সেঞ্চুরির সুইডেনের সাথে আজকের সুইডেনের কোন সম্পর্ক আছে? সোশ্যাল কনশাসনেস এর মানে কী? একবার করলাম সেটা একটা কথা। তা করেছেতো। পাসোলিনি করেনি? “Gospel according to St. Mathews” সম্পূর্ণ বিবলিক্যাল কিন্তু কি টেরিফিকভাবে সেটা আজকের কনটেক্সট এ টেনেছে। কজানজাকিস, কাকোয়ানিস এরাও তো ক্রিশ্চিয়ান মিথগুলো নিয়েই ছবি করেছেন এবং আজকের কনটেক্সট এ টেনে। কিন্তু এ ব্যাটা শুধু পেছনের দিকে নিয়ে যাবারই চেষ্টা করছে। এরা ঐতিহ্যটকে টেনে আজকের দিনের সঙ্গে তার মানে তৈরি করে এগিয়ে নিয়ে যাওয়ার চেষ্টা করেছেন। আর এ ভদ্রলোক চেষ্টা করেছেন আমাদের পিছনমুখী করতে। একই জিনিস- ওটা আমি কেন করব না। আম করতে পারি- আমিও কি রামায়ণ, মহাভারতের গল্প করতে পারি না? করা মানে, আমি কি করবো ওটাকে টেনে নিয়ে যাওয়ার জন্যে? মোটেই না। ওখান থেকে টনে আমাদের ঐতিহ্যের অংশ আমাদের দেশের কাজেই তাকে আমার টানার সমস্ত অধিকার আছে। এদের সবাইকে আমি দেখিয়েছি ছবিতে। আমি দেখাচ্ছি যে এই হচ্ছে ছবিটুকু। মু.খ: সে ক্ষেত্রে আপনার নিজের তো বক্তব্য থাকতে পারে। ঋ.ঘ: আমার বক্তব্য হচ্ছে যে হাজার বছর ধরে আমার চাষী বসে আছে। আর তোমরা নেচে কুঁদে যাচ্ছ। সক্কলে নচ্ছার। ছবি আরম্ভ হচ্ছে এক বুড়োকে দিয়ে। বুড়োর কিছুই নেই। শেষও হয়েছে সেই বুড়োকে দিয়ে। বুড়ো বসেই আছে। সে কাশছে। কি করবে? আর দাদারা সব করে যাচ্ছে। বাকতাল্লা বাজিয়ে বড় বড় কথা, হ্যান ত্যান। সকলেই দেশের মুক্তির আন্দোলন পকেটে করে বসে আছে। কি করে মুক্তি আসবে? কি করে সব কিছু হবে? সক্কলে জানে- সব ডাক্তার। সব গদীর জন্য দৌড়াদৌড়ি করছে। এই তো বক্তব্য আমার। আমি এটা as a common citizen of India, who has gone through all these things, এর point of view থেকে দেখছি। No political issues. আমার ইউনিভার্সাল গালাগালি। সেটা হলো এই জন্য যে ওরা আমাদের নিয়ে ছিনিমিনি খেলছে। আমি জানিনে সল্যুশন, আমার কাছে কোন থিওরি নেই। মু.খ: এটা এক ধরণের এক্সপোজিশন। কিন্তু আপনার নিজের একটা বক্তব্য থাকতে পারে তো? ঋ.ঘ: সুইডেনের ডেফিনিটলি অধিকার আছে করার। ক্রুসেডস, প্রথম ক্রিশ্চিয়ানিটি অ্যাডভেন্ট, পেগান ফিলসফি এগুলো সম্পূর্ণ ওর সম্পত্তি। কিন্তু সে সম্পত্তিটাকে তুমি কিভাবে ব্যবহার করছো? যেহেতু সে এক্সট্রিমলি পাওয়ারফুল- one of the greatest film makers of the world. সে জন্যই ও কথা বলা হয়েছে। একটা হেজী, পেজী, টম, ডিক অ্যান্ড হ্যারি কে তো আর কেউ জোচ্চোর বলবে না। That fellow does not know, বুঝেছ? সাক্ষাৎকারটি প্রকাশ শেষে লেখক মনিরুল মনির বলেছেন:"ঋত্বিকমঙ্গল" গ্রন্থ থেকে মুহম্মদ খসরুর "শেষ সাক্ষাৎকার: প্রথম নমস্কারের আগে" শিরোনামে লেখা গদ্যটি সম্পূর্ণ পাঠ করে নিলে অনেক অস্পষ্ট প্রসঙ্গ পরিষ্কার হবে। নইলে পাঠকের আমার প্রতি বিরূপ ধারণা জন্মাতে পারে। - লেখক বিষয়শ্রেণী:পরিচালক বিষয়শ্রেণী:সুইডেন